ikariamfandomcom_bg-20200213-history
Island
Introduction Each server's world is divided into islands (with the same base map for each server). Each island has coordinates, eastings and southings. Coordinates above 100 and below 0 exist but are merely ocean. Within the island area, about half of the coordinate points are also just ocean. Viewing Clicking the Show World icon displays the part of the map around the selected town. To see other islands, use the big arrows or enter coordinates and click the little curved arrow. From any point on the map, a click on any island shows some detail about it in the left-hand panel, and a second click opens it in Island view. Statistics The Ikariam world contains 5,351 islands, which are distributed with the following resources and miracles:__NOWYSIWYG__ List of islands Each server has the same map. Below you will find an tab that will direct you to the Island lists. }} What an island holds Each island has flagged spaces marked with a , which can hold up to ten (10) original towns and six (6) colonies. There is also one (1) premium spot marked with a that can be purchased with ambrosia , for a total of seventeen (17) towns per island. Any space vacated by a closed account or by using the move town function, can be recolonized or have another town moved into the vacant spot. Each island also has: # a shared Saw Mill. # a shared Luxury Resource, which will be one of the following: Vineyard , Quarry , Crystal mine , or Sulphur pit . # a Miracle, which will be one of the following: Ares' Stronghold, Colossus, Demeter's Gardens, Hades' Holy Grove, Hephaistos' Forge, Temple of Athene, Temple of Hermes or Temple of Poseidon. # an Agora (Island forum), where the residents of the island can discuss about issues concerning the island or other topics. Furthermore, only the island where your Capital is has a Barbarian village on it, which you can pillage up to 15 times and then disappears. With each attack Barbarian village gets tougher, with more Barbarians and a Wall (Don't worry beginners, the first few Levels of Barbarian village don't have a Wall) Dοnations to the shared island resources Acceptance into the Island community is the most important step for peace in the region. This is easily done by contributing wood towards extensions of the Island buildings like the Saw mill, the Luxury Resource and the Miracle. Promoting Donations Each island may introduce a one-time tax or "investment contribution", of example 100 logs (units) of Building Material, per engaged worker in the saw mill or other island buildings. Every contribution over the amount of tax is considered a donation. Players that have paid the required tax are automatically designated as island senators and may vote in island issues. New colonialists to the island need not fear, the contributions are automatically not very much for small towns. Who has problems with wood cannot argue, should then employ less workers until the contributions are paid. For island buildings greater than Level 20, the minimum contribution should be raised to 200 then increasingly. Leeching Leeching is the when a player is not contributing to the raw material sources. Leechers are often pillaged as a warning to start contributing, and their wood that is pillaged may be donated to the Saw mill or Luxury Resource mine. The other luxury resources may be donated to the island's Miracle or confiscated as compensation for lost production. This usually ensures that all players contribute. Advantages of donating As the level of the island building increases so the possible production amount does. When searching for new colonies the level of island buildings is important, islands with higher levels much more attractive and more in demand. Therefore, islands with higher levels are filled quicker and when 16 city spaces are filled no temporary raid-colony can be established for ground attacks. Island forum (Agora) There is an island forum, also called Agora, on each island, that is a special building which allows players on that island to communicate and discuss. You can access it either by clicking it from the Island View or by clicking the Diplomacy Advisor and then its link in the part titled Agora of the left-hand side menu. Players that don't have a town on the island are not allowed to view or post on the island forum. Military significance of each island Troops attacking another town on the same island do not need to be transported in Cargo Ships and can attack even if the target has warships at their harbor, whereas an attack from another island may be foiled by such a fleet. Island images World map view These are the 10 styles of islands you may show up on in your "world map" view __NOWYSIWYG__ Island view These are the 5 styles of islands you may show up on in your "island" view. Island/Normal|Normal Island/Easter|Easter Island/Halloween|Halloween Island/Winter|Winter